1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery and more specifically to an arrow preparation system, which allows an end of an arrow to be squared with better precision than that of the prior art.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that the prior art does not disclose an arrow preparation system for squaring the ends of an arrow shaft, which includes at least two lengthwise adjustable arrow supports for supporting a length of an arrow shaft and/or a pair of roller bearings for supporting the arrow shaft, while it is rotated for grinding the ends thereof.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an arrow preparation system, which includes at least two lengthwise adjustable arrow supports for supporting a length of an arrow shaft and/or a pair of roller bearings for supporting the arrow shaft, while thereof is rotated for grinding the ends thereof.